Coming Undone
by WeasleyPendragon
Summary: Dean and Cas have sex.


**AN: I totally intended for this to have a plot line and stuff, but I started writing and whoops, buttsex. Damn it. So who knows, maybe there will be chapters to come. Maybe there won't. I'll be just as surprised as you are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

A soft fluttering sound filled the small hotel room as Castiel appeared, making the man sitting on the edge of the bed flinch slightly. No matter how prepared he was for the angel's arrival simply having him pop up in the middle of the room was startling. A grin spread across Dean's face as he overcame the moment, standing to walk over and greet Cas, an arm slipping around his waist as his lips met the others. "Good to see you again…" he muttered, smile still playing across his lips.

Sam cleared his throat a little, causing a light blush to spread over Cas' face as he pulled away from Dean slightly, peering around him to the chair where the tall man was sitting. "Hello, Sam," he said, smiling lightly. He surveyed the books sprawled across the table, laptop centred in the middle and the slightly frazzled appearance of Sam's long hair, assuming he'd arrived in the midst of a case. "What are you working on?" he inquired, leaving Dean's side to peer over Sam's shoulder at the screen of his computer.

"We've got a werewolf that won't go down," Dean stated, joining Cas behind his brother. "Silver burns, but not as much as it should. We're thinking some sort of hybrid or something?" he said, picking up one of the books and flipping through the pages. Sam nodded in agreement, sitting back to run a hand over his face.

"I might have found a lead, no clue how to kill yet though," he said, frowning a little before glancing over his shoulder at Dean. "I'm assuming you two are leaving me with the work again?" he said, the tone of his voice too light to convey any real annoyance.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "You're the most qualified anyway, Sammy," he replied, clapping his brother on the back before reaching for Cas' hand, quickly gripping and reaching with the other to snatch his keys off the table. "We'll be back soon," he added, Sam snorting and shaking his head before leaning back in to immerse himself in research.

It had become a routine, when Dean knew Cas was coming back, to just rent out two rooms. It was easier than trying to play the 'hey Sam you want to head out for a while' game, and took the sense of guilt such a game induced far away.

That small smile was still on Dean's lips as he quickly unlocked the door a four down from the one they'd left, tugging Cas in with an obvious eagerness. The angel couldn't deny he shared Dean's excitement, they didn't get to do this nearly as often as he'd have liked and each time only seemed to get better. Cas could only guess Dean shared his feelings by the way he was pressed against the door, the other's lips upon his in a rather needy kiss. "It's been too long…" Dean muttered, his hands trailing down Cas' chest and sending a small shiver through him. He nodded in agreement, Dean's hands clenching at his shirt as he kissed him again.

Cas reached out and gripped Dean's hips, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes as he guided him towards the bed, pushing him down against it, crawling over him to steal what turned into a long and deep kiss, Dean's tongue darting out over Cas' lips until he gave in, letting their tongues tangle heatedly as his hands felt down the others muscled chest.

It was times like this Castiel really hated Dean's layers, trying to maintain the kiss while tugging off first his jacket, then the shirt that hung loosely underneath. With a frustrated growl that drew a breathy laugh from the man beneath him, Cas broke the kiss, finally fighting off the shirt he'd been working on and tugging off the final one. He was rewarded with the smooth expanse of Dean's chest, his hands wandering eagerly. "Mnm…Dean…it has been too long…" he murmured, leaning in and touching his lips to the other's chest gently a few times, running his hands down his stomach slowly. A soft, satisfied sound arose from Dean, making a small smile spread across Cas' face before he sat back, shrugging off his trench coat.

He made a bit of a show of unbuttoning his shirt, enjoying the increasingly impatient expression Dean was wearing. His hands wandered upward as he did, undoing the last few buttons before loosening his tie, letting it hang around his neck and he pulled his shirt off, leaning in to claim Dean's lips after. His hands were on him suddenly, trailing slowly up and down his back, practically caressing his skin, make Cas shiver.

The kiss soon deepened again, this time Cas being the one to lick his way into Dean's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance only a moment before Cas' won over, mapping out his lovers mouth with an obvious hunger. At some point their hips started rocking together, low moans escaping both men into the kiss. Cas was always amazed by how easily Dean could send this amazing heat pulsing through him, pooling in his groin and making him grind against the other like a man possessed.

The pressure in his trousers was starting to become too much, and Cas tore himself away from the kiss, his hands fumbling with Dean's belt, pulling it off so quickly it made a small sound in the air, followed by a thud as it hit the ground. Cas was already unbuttoning and tugging down Dean's jeans, dragging his boxers down with them, and only seconds later they joined the belt. Dean's expression was slightly dazed, his hands having moved to start on Cas' trousers, but too slow for the angel's preference. He had them off even quicker than he'd stripped Dean and then he was on top of him again, crashing their lips together gracelessly, the motion fuelled by nothing but raw passion.

The kiss ended abruptly as Cas suddenly slithered down between Dean's legs, the lips that had been pressed to his now surrounding his cock. Dean gasped, his hips bucking slightly and his hand fluttering around a moment before entangling in Cas' hair. You'd never have known that at the start Cas had been prone to choking, not with the way he had Dean's cock sucked into the back of his throat, bobbing his head teasingly slowly.

After a few moments of this, Cas pulled back, a loud whine erupting from Dean as he did. "Where's the lube?" he questioned, voice slightly raspy thanks to the abuse he'd inflicted upon his throat. Dean blinked a few times, obviously taking a moment to pull himself together enough to remember before he pointed to his jacket. Cas slipped off the bed, picking up said article and starting to rummage through the pockets, a hum of victory escaping him as his hand wrapped around the tube, pulling it out before he dropped the jacket and headed to crawl back over Dean.

He wasted little time in coating two of his fingers, leaning in to take a rough kiss from Dean before lowering his head back to his cock, his finger massaging his entrance as he did. Dean's hips were gyrating desperately, torn between thrusting into Castiel's mouth and pressing towards that teasing finger, Cas helping ease their movement as he pressed his finger in. He heard Dean inhale sharply, shifting up to kiss across his stomach gently. His own cock was aching, begging for attention, begging for Cas to forget prep and simply rip into Dean. He knew that wouldn't end well for either of them either though, so instead he eased in a second finger, Dean tensing and his hand fisting in Cas' hair.

Cas moved his fingers slowly, waiting until Dean had relaxed against the bed again to start twisting and scissoring them, the sounds the other was making only making his willpower grow thinner and thinner. He managed to wait though, distracting himself by dropping hungry, nippy kisses anywhere across Dean's skin he could, leaving small red marks in his wake, trying not to feel the way Dean was clenching around his fingers, absolutely throbbing by this point.

Dean seemed to be relaxed enough, most of the small gasps they'd begun with now replaced with small moans, his body arching towards Cas' lips more and more often. There was a nearly disappointed sigh as Cas pulled his fingers out, reaching for the lube and coating himself as quickly as possible. He was soon pressed against Dean, and with a small push of his was inside him.

This feeling never got old, being entirely connected with Dean, as close as he could be without possessing his body. He guided himself all the way in before leaning over the other, his hands on either side of Dean's head so he could look down at his face.

"Fuck…I swear you're getting bigger…" Dean gasped out, shifting slightly and his face screwing up a little. All of Cas' muscles were screaming at him, wanting him to just _move_, but he grit his teeth and forced himself to stay still. After a few moments and another small shift Dean's breathing evened out and he muttered a breathless, "Go."

Cas responded almost immediately, a relieved moan coming from as he pulled back, the consuming friction Dean's tight ass provided making his head spin. A breathless moan came from Dean as he thrust in again, pausing only a moment this time before pulling back again. He started a slow rhythm this way, Dean's arms curling around his neck.

It didn't take long for Cas to lose what grip he had on trying to control himself, his hips moving faster, each thrust a little harder than the last. He leaned down, his lips crushed to Dean's, the moans coming from mingling in their mouths. Air became too precious as Cas thrusts became faster, his lips trailing down to devour Dean's neck, his jaw, his collarbone.

Dean's breath was becoming more ragged in Cas' ear, finally reminding him to push a hand down between them, grasping Dean's cock and starting to pull with the rhythm of his hips. Dean was practically writhing below him, the sounds he was making nearly inhuman, his mouth hanging open as he gasped in desperate breaths.

Castiel's moans were starting to rival Dean's, his orgasm building far too fast. He couldn't bear to slow though, only pounding into Dean harder, the other's hands clawing at his back as he arched towards him. "Cas! Oh fuck, Cas! I'm, unh, I'm close, I'm fucking close!" Dean's voice was raw and thick with lust, on the verge of absolutely coming apart. Cas grunted in response, the pleasure flaming through him too intense to allow any room for words. With a few more thrusts he was cumming into Dean, a shout escaping the other as he spilled into Cas' hand at nearly the same instant. Castiel's hips rocked a few more times before he pulled out of Dean, collapsing against him and gasping for breath. Dean's hands relaxed against his skin before his arms slipped from around him. They simply lay there a moment, floating in a post-orgasmic sort of bliss and trying to recover.

Cas wasn't sure if he really heard Dean's voice at first, whispering his name. He paused a moment before replying with an inquisitive hum, resting his chin on Dean's chest and looking up at him. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he chuckled, shaking his head. "I love you, damn it…" he finally muttered, the words all running together.

A small surge passed through Cas and he simply lay there a moment. He knew he loved Dean, and he had been pretty sure the other felt the same. Hearing him say it though... Cas smiled rather widely suddenly, pushing himself up to drop a kiss to Dean's lips, lingering for a long moment before muttering a quiet "I love you too."

Dean didn't say anything else, only threaded his fingers into Cas' hair to pull him into another kiss, a smile shared between them as he did.


End file.
